vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-610
Summary 'Note: This profile contains mature content. Please do not continue if you aren't up for it' SCP-610 appears to be a contagious skin disease at first with symptoms including rash, itching, and increased skin sensitivity. Within 3 hours the disease will cause blemishes resembling heavy scar tissue to form in the chest and arm areas, spreading to the legs and back within an additional hour, consuming the victim completely within five hours. Exposure to higher temperatures vastly decreases the time for the contagion to spread and complete infections have been recorded occurring in as little as five minutes. After the completion of the infection occurs the victim's life functions will cease for approximately 3 minutes after which time they will restart at 2-3 times the activity rate of a normal human. Following this, the scar tissue on the victims will start to move of its own accord and grow at a rapid rate. Normal human features start to disappear at this point under the infection and the path of mutation appears to be largely random. Subjects observed in this stage of infection have been recorded as growing three or more limbs of a type such as arms or legs, the head may become misshapen and elongate or widen out, and parts of the subject may split open from which additional branches of flesh will grow. The duration of this stage of infection is unknown and not all subjects appear to progress to the later stages. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: SCP-610, The Flesh that Hates Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Virus | Infected Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation, Disease Spreading, Biological Absorption, Shapeshifting (SCP-610 can make its victim to grow 3 or more limbs of type such as arms or legs, the head may become misshapen and elongate or completely widen out, and parts of the victim may split open from which additional branches of flesh will grow out.) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill and consume a human or other living things completely within 5 hours) Speed: Below Average Human (For unknown conditions an infected individual will cease moving and place itself in a location which suitable and roots itself) | Immobile Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can infected Human, Nonhuman, Inanimate Objects however such objects do not spread the infection as living creatures do) Durability: Wall level Range: Extended melee range (After successfully consume its victim it will began to spread itself across all the surrounding objects and consume them) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely non-sapient Weaknesses: If an organism has already got infected with SCP-610 it can be killed with fire to stop the diseases spreading from SCP-610 Others Notable Victories: SCP-3199 (SCP Foundation) SCP-3199's Profile (Both at 9-B and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Necroa Virus (Plague Inc.) Necroa Virus' Profile (Both at 9-B and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Monsters Category:Tier 9 Category:SCP Foundation Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Parasites